


Princely Partiality

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: A crown prince should not be in love with a mere servant, but Prince Jongin has been crushing on Sehun for years.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: monthlysekai's Royal Treatment





	Princely Partiality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treating them like a royalty.

Jongin is eight years old when he first meets Sehun.

The boy in front of Jongin is tiny. His skin is as white as ivory, his hair is the color of tangerines, and his freckles dot his face like stars in the night sky.

He is dressed in a worn shirt and shorts that show off his knees. His hair is a tad too long, and the dirt on his shoes is bound to stain the furry white carpet.

He is also very pretty; prettier than all the queen’s jewels and all the flowers in the royal garden.

“His name is Sehun,” the head maid introduces, lightly pushing the boy towards Jongin’s direction. “He will be working as a kitchen boy, but His Majesty suggested that you should be around children your age. Perhaps the two of you could be friends.”

The only other children in the palace are Jongin’s older sisters, who are far more interested in dresses and jewellery than paying heed to their younger brother. Having a new friend would be nice.

Jongin smiles at the smaller boy politely. “Good afternoon, Sehun. It is nice to meet you.”

Sehun doesn’t answer, he only averts his eyes from Jongin’s gaze to stare down at his feet.

Jongin blinks at that. Had Sehun not heard him? Does he not speak the kingdom’s native language? Is he mute?

The maid frowns at Sehun's behavior. “Mind your manners, boy,” she reprimands in a tone harsher than Jongin thought she was capable of. “You are speaking to the crown prince. Show some respect.”

Timidly, Sehun raises his eyes to meet Jongin’s own. Jongin nearly gasps at how brown and beautiful his irises are. “G-good a-afternoon, Your H-Highness.”

Jongin should be used to people calling him that by now. Senators, ministers, and many other adults call him by his title, but hearing it from another child just feels odd. “You can call me Jongin.”

“Your Highness,” the head maid gasps at his words. “You know full well that all the servants must call you by your title. What would the king and queen think?”

“They would think that I made a new friend,” Jongin says, not looking at the woman in favor of eyeing Sehun.

The boy isn’t anything like his snobby cousins, nor any of the young dukes and duchesses that sometimes visit the palace. He seems to shrink back on himself, as if Jongin would pounce on him if he so much as breathes wrong.

Jongin would never do such a thing, especially to someone as shy and meek as Sehun.

“Do you want to play chess?” Jongin asks. He had received many toys and games for his birthday, but he did not have anyone to play them with until now.

Sehun pouts sadly, like he somehow disappointed Jongin. “N-No.”

“I’ll teach you,” Jongin says, reaching out to take Sehun’s smaller hand in his own. “After we play chess, we can play knucklebones— and then I can show you how to do the Cat’s Cradle.”

♚

Jongin gapes at the chessboard in front of him. Somehow, he had blocked his king piece with its own pawns, which then made it incredibly easy for Sehun’s knight to checkmate it.

“A smothered checkmate,” Jongin says, his mouth hanging open as he looks up at Sehun, then down at the chessboard, then back up at Sehun again. “You’re a genius, Sehun. Where did you learn how to do that?”

Sehun blushes at the praise. “I’m far from a genius, but thank you, Your Highness. It is an honor to play chess with you again.”

“You don’t have to call me that,” Jongin says for what feels like the nth time already. No matter how hard he tries, he can not seem to get Sehun to call him by his name. “I told you. We’re friends, you can address me as Jongin.”

“I… I don’t think that would be very appropriate,” Sehun replies hesitantly.

“Why not?”

“You are a prince and heir to the throne. I am just the son of a kitchen maid,” Sehun says in a small voice. “I have to address you by your proper title.”

“You’re not just a servant, Sehun,” Jongin says firmly. “You’re my friend.” He doesn't have a lot of those, but he does have Sehun. Kind, innocent, intelligent, and soft-spoken Sehun who refuses to believe that he is worthy of even standing next to Jongin.

Sehun looks uncomfortable. “The other servants… they would p-punish me if they hear me call you that.”

“Why would they punish you?” Jongin questions. “My father wanted me to make friends, did he not? Friends don’t call each other Your Highness or Your Majesty.”

Sehun still looks hesitant. He always looks so worried for someone so young. Jongin hopes he is not too distressed over something as trivial as this. “If anybody has a problem with you calling me Jongin, then they’ll have to answer to me.”

“What if someone gets angry with me?” Sehun asks, frowning. “What if they punish my mother? Or banish us from the palace?”

“Then I'll protect you,” Jongin says determinedly. He doubts anyone in the palace would do such a horrendous thing to Sehun, but if the other boy needs reassurance then of course Jongin is going to give him some. “I will always protect you from harm.”

“D-do you promise?” Sehun asks, hope glittering in those deep brown eyes.

“I promise,” Jongin answers, and he truly means it.

♚

It takes a while for Sehun to be fully comfortable around Jongin, but when he does, it is as if everything has fallen into place— like Sehun is the puzzle piece Jongin did not even know he was missing.

Despite the difference in their upbringing, the two find that they have a lot in common. They giggle at the same jokes, bond over their hatred of broccoli, and nap under the tall trees in the gardens. They read books, play chess, and when they tire of sitting around, they wander around the palace looking for people to terrorise.

Being friends with Sehun is easy; it’s the easiest thing Jongin has ever done in his life.

He and Sehun can't always be around each other. Sehun has to do his chores around the palace, and Jongin still has princely duties to attend to, but they make time for each other.

Often do they run around the halls and sing songs like madmen, colliding into unsuspecting guards or maids who can’t do anything but watch their prince scamper away with a little kitchen boy.

Jongin knows that it is not princely of him to be so rowdy, especially when he is so close to his teenage years, but he can’t help himself. Being around Sehun makes him feel like he can be himself, his true self and not the regal image he has to maintain in front of everyone else.

Jongin is probably the only prince in the world with a servant boy as a best friend, but he does not care. Sehun has always been so much more than a servant to him.

♚

They are twelve when Sehun asks him about crushes.

Romance is not a topic that comes up between them often, given that neither of them were really interested, nor did they have any experience on the matter.

“Do you like anyone?” Sehun inquires curiously. He has always been inquisitive, often asking questions while Jongin does his best to provide him with answers.

Right now, however, Jongin is not sure if he can answer that question. “Why do you ask?”

Sehun shrugs. “There is a new gardener. Many of the young maids fancy him because he has blond hair and big muscles.”

Jongin blinks at that. “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you fancy him?” Jongin asks.

Sehun flushes, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. “The gardener is a man, Jongin.”

“Men can like other men,” Jongin says matter-of-factly. “The Prince of Wiann is married to the Prince of Fericia.”

“That— that does not matter,” Sehun says, his blush growing darker and darker. “H-He is attractive, yes, but I do not have a crush on him or anything like that.”

“Good,” Jongin replies. He is not fond of the idea of Sehun crushing on some random gardener. Jongin may not have blond hair, and he has yet to grow big muscles, but he knows he will get them soon.

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“My earlier question. Do you like anyone?” Sehun inquires. “I don’t think I have ever had a crush, but the girls tell me it feels wonderful— that you get butterflies in your stomach and your heart starts beating faster in your chest when you lay your eyes on the person you fancy.”

Jongin knows exactly what that feels like. “I do not like anyone at the moment,” he lies. He doesn't know if he can handle being rejected by Sehun if he ever does choose to confess his feelings.

“Are you sure?” Sehun asks. “There isn’t anyone you want to spend the rest of your life with?”

Jongin knows the answer to that. If he could spend the rest of his life with anyone, he would want to spend it with Sehun. It’s always been Sehun.

♚

Unfortunately, the universe does not care about what Jongin desires— and apparently, neither do his parents.

He gets the best gift for his eighteenth birthday: an arranged marriage. One with a princess of a foreign kingdom.

“Must I really do this?” Jongin scowls, looking at his father incredulously. “Am I not allowed to have a say in this? In my own future?”

“We are throwing a ball in order for you to get to know the various princesses we have deemed worthy to be your future bride,” Jongin’s father, also known as the king states.

“I am only eighteen, father,” Jongin says through gritted teeth. Arranged marriages are common amongst royalty, and while Jongin had always known that he would be getting betrothed to a princess, he had not been expecting it to happen so soon.

“You do not have to get married right away,” Jongin’s father replies. “But your mother and I are not getting any younger, Prince Jongin. It is only a matter of time before you have to ascend to the throne.”

“I am capable of running a kingdom without a princess by my side,” Jongin remarks, narrowing his eyes at his parents. “I have spent my whole life preparing to be king, have I not?”

“It is important that you produce an heir as soon as possible,” Jongin’s father refutes. “You know how important it is to maintain the royal bloodline.”

Jongin resists the urge to roll his eyes. His father could be so dramatic sometimes. “I refuse to be betrothed to some harlot I do not even know.”

“Which is why we will be holding a ball on your eighteenth birthday; it is for you to get to know the maidens eligible to be your bride,” the older man replies. “Remember Jongin, the future of the kingdom is in your hands. It would be wise for you to make alliances with another kingdom through marrying a princess.”

“Is a ball really necessary?” Jongin questions. He knows full well how extravagant and expensive the parties and balls can be. “And is an arranged marriage necessary?”

“Why are you so against the idea?” the king questions back. “Is there somebody else you wish to marry? Has someone already captured your heart?”

_Yes,_ Jongin wants to say. His heart has belonged to Sehun for years, probably since the day they first met.

He has no plans of telling his father that though, so he only huffs and stomps out of the throne room.

♚

“I heard that you will be betrothed soon,” Sehun says, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration as he inspects the chessboard sitting between the two of them.

“So they say,” Jongin replies, shifting in his place uncomfortably. After what just happened between him and his father, he would rather not talk about this with Sehun right now.

“Are you looking forward to meeting the princesses?”

“No,” Jongin scoffs. “The whole idea is stupid. They are planning to throw a ball to scout for a potential bride. It is a complete waste of everybody’s time, especially mine.”

Sehun slides one of his pawns forward. “Are you not excited to dance with beautiful maidens?”

“Why should I be excited? I hardly know anything about them.” Jongin does not care about meeting beautiful maidens; especially when he sees the most beautiful boy in the whole world every day.

“I have heard many things about the princesses the king and queen are considering for you.”

“Have you now?”

“Princess Krystal of Yaenwia is said to be very intelligent,” Sehun tells him, because of course he is caught up on all the latest royal gossip. “Apparently, she has attended the finest schools in all of the continent. She is also fluent in four languages.”

“Good for her.”

“Oohhh, and I’ve heard about Princess Jennie of Siladan as well. According to many, she is the fairest of all the maidens in the land,” Sehun says. “Many princes have tried to impress her, but none have succeeded in winning her heart.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Oh, and Princess Irene—“

“—If the princesses are so wonderful, then why don’t _you_ marry them?” Jongin snaps irritably. He has had enough of this conversation. “I told you that I was not looking forward to meeting them, did I not? Why must you insist on speaking about this?”

Sehun’s face falls, taken aback by Jongin’s harsh tone. “My apologies, Your Highness,” he says, bowing his head down. “I had forgotten my place.”

Jongin sighs. He should not have raised his voice like that. “I’m sorry. I do not know what came over me.”

Sehun shakes his head, getting up from his seat and regarding Jongin with an unreadable look. “It was my mistake, Your Highness. A prince should not have to apologize to a mere servant.”

Jongin gapes at him. Sehun only addresses him by his title when he is upset with him. “Don’t be like that. You know that wasn’t what I meant.”

“It is alright, Your Highness,” Sehun says in a toneless voice. “I should be getting back to doing my chores.”

“Sehun—”

“Excuse me, Your Highness,” Sehun mutters, not meeting Jongin's eyes as he makes his way out of the room.

Jongin watches Sehun's back as he leaves. He knows how stubborn Sehun can get when he is cross with Jongin, and right now is no exception.

He hopes Sehun does not stay mad at him for too long.

♚

Between preparations for the ball and Sehun's sulky mood, Jongin does not get to see his best friend for a few days after that.

They’ve had fights before, some even bigger than this one. Jongin knows that they will be fine, but he still can’t help but worry.

Is Sehun still angry with Jongin? How much work have they been giving him? Is he getting enough rest? These are the questions that plague his mind as he waltzes with the third young princess of the night.

Jongin couldn't care less about dancing, nor the ball, nor the dozens upon dozens of women aspiring to be his future bride. He would much rather be anywhere else but here.

“You are so handsome, Prince Jongin,” the girl says in her high-pitched voice. Jongin has no idea what her name is. She probably told him, but he was too busy thinking about Sehun to remember.

Where _is_ Sehun anyway? Jongin has seen the other servants ambling in and out of the ballroom, but there have been no signs of Sehun anywhere.

“Prince Jongin?” the girl asks. She probably noticed that Jongin wasn't paying attention. “Is everything alright?”

Jongin opens his mouth to respond, but a swift movement somewhere by the buffer table makes him stop in his tracks. He can recognise that head of orange hair anywhere.

“Excuse me, my lady,” Jongin says, letting go of the girl’s hand and turning on his heel before she can say something in response.

Jongin easily slots through the other people, ignoring the nobles calling for his attention as he makes his way towards Sehun, who he feels like he hasn't seen in weeks.

Sehun is laying a tray of sweets onto the long buffet table when Jongin gets to him. He is a sight to behold in his pressed dark suit, looking more exquisite and princely than Jongin himself.

“Sehun,” Jongin says when he gets to him. “Where have you been?”

“Doing my chores,” Sehun replies, turning his head to see if anyone is watching them. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be dancing with the Princess of Retia?”

“I would much rather be with you,” Jongin says, reaching out to curl his fingers around Sehun's wrist. “Come. Let’s go.”

“What? Where?” Sehun questions, his eyes wide in surprise as Jongin begins tugging out of the ballroom. “This isn’t funny, Jongin. What are you doing?”

“Ditching this stupid ball,” Jongin answers. “Let’s go into town. I want to celebrate my coming of age the way I actually want to spend it.”

“Are you insane? You cannot leave your own birthday party. Everyone will be looking for you.”

“Let them look for us then,” Jongin says. “Who knows the next time we will be able to do something like this. Why not get into trouble while I’m still a prince and not the king?”

Sehun sighs, but the look in his eyes is fond. Jongin likes to think that Sehun can’t resist him too. “Let’s go before someone catches us then.”

Jongin does not know how things will proceed from here, nor is he certain about his future marriage, but for now, he lets himself forget about all those things. What matters now is that he gets to spend time with Sehun— and he will surely make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
